Healing Peace
by WildfireWing
Summary: NEW CHAPTER POSTED! When Heero is captured and tortured by OZ, it will take the love of a certain princess to give him the inner peace that he is searching for. Rated for violence, language, non-graphic NCS, and eventual romance.
1. Chapter One

The standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. (Although I wish Heero was mine!)  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
"Damn!" The brown-haired Gundam pilot cursed at his predicament. OZ soldiers had completely surrounded his mobile suit. Normally this would not have been a problem, but Wing Zero had been badly damaged in the battle.  
  
"We have you surrounded," a voice from the mobile suit directly in front of him said. "Surrender and exit your Gundam."  
  
Heero hesitated. His self-destruct mechanism had been disengaged, so that wasn't an option. And there was no way that he could fight himself out of this one; Wing Zero was barely holding together as it was. He really had no choice. Once he was out of his Gundam, then he would see about fighting himself free.  
  
Unsnapping his safety harness, Heero emerged from Wing Zero. As soon as his feet touched the ground, OZ soldiers instantly surrounded him.  
  
Not good, he thought to himself as his body instinctively prepared itself for battle.  
  
Heero threw himself into the fight, and managed to kill three of the enemy soldiers before something struck him on the back of the head. He groaned and slumped to the ground, unconscious. The OZ soldier behind him grinned, holding up the length of metal pipe that he had resourcefully used to knock Heero unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * OK, I know that it is short. I already have more written, just not typed up yet. Anyway, review, please? Pretty please? I need to know that there are people out there! 


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, as much as I might wish that I did!  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
The splitting pain in his head brought Heero back from oblivion. He groaned and tried to reach up to touch the back of his head, only to discover that he had been handcuffed. His ankles were also shackled together. His captors were taking no chance in the possibility of his escape.  
  
The ache in his head was terrible, and his eyes did not seem to want to work together. Nevertheless, Heero began to try and figure out how he was going to get out of this one. He didn't see many options. Sighing, he leaned his aching head forward to rest it on his bent knees. It looked like he was just going to have to wait and see what happened.  
  
He must have dozed off, because he found himself jolted awake when harsh hands seized his arms. The two OZ soldiers holding Heero dragged him to his feet and forced him to walk. Each shuffling step that his shackled feet took sent a new wave of pain through his head. He must have groaned, because the two soldiers snickered. "He's already hurt," one said. "It shouldn't take much to get information out of him. Hey, I bet he would talk for an aspirin and a pack of ice for that lump Roberts gave him on the back of his head!"  
  
"Hurt or not, he's still dangerous," the other one replied. "No, I think it will take a lot to break this one. We'll just have to be careful and not kill him before he tells us what we want."  
  
Heero was trying to listen to their conversation, but he had to concentrate on simply walking. Luckily, his legs seemed to know what to do, and he didn't fall.  
  
The two soldiers guided the injured Gundam pilot into a nearly empty room. All that was in the room were three other OZ soldiers and a set of wrist shackles suspended from the ceiling by a heavy chain.  
  
Raising Heero's arms, the two guards transferred Heero's wrists into the set of suspended shackles. Inwardly, the pilot cursed himself. If his head didn't hurt so much, he could have used the few seconds that his wrists were free to have at least tried to escape.  
  
Heero raised his head to fix an obstinate glare on the soldiers in the room. One of the men, apparently the commander, stepped forward. He grasped Heero's chin and met the boy's glare. "Alright," the commander said. "I'm sure that you know how this works. You tell us what we want, and we don't hurt you.much. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Heero spat directly in the commander's face. The commander stepped back and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face. "I take it that was your answer. Very well. You are only making this more painful for yourself. In the end, you WILL talk. Jordan? Michaels?" The commander motioned two of the soldiers forward. "Teach out young friend here to cooperate."  
  
Heero groaned as the man named Jordan grasped his hair and pulled his aching head back. The action caused Heero's back to arch. Then the other man, Michaels, drove his fist into the boy's stomach. Heero bit back a cry as the wind was driven out of him. Jordan kept his head pulled back, causing Heero to have even more difficulty breathing. The man held his head a few seconds longer, and then released it. Heero bent forward as far as the chains would allow, painfully sucking in air. Then Jordan grasped Heero's chin and forced his head up. With a powerful blow, Jordan's fist connected with the side of Heero's face. A thin trickle of blood ran down his chin and neck from where his lip had split. Heero's vision clouded, and he groaned involuntarily. The punches kept coming, but Heero never said a word, and the only sound that he made was the occasional groan of pain.  
  
"Stop." The voice of the commander somehow managed to register inside of Heero's throbbing head. The boy managed to raise his head to look at the commander. Heero's eyes were nearly swollen shut, and blood ran down the sides of his face. His lips were swollen and cracked, and his ears were ringing from the force of the blows.  
  
"That will be enough for today," the commander said. "Take him back to his cell. Tomorrow, we will try something.different."  
  
  
  
* * * * Well, at least this chapter's longer than the first. Not that that was very hard to do! ( So, what do y'all think so far? Let me know, my muses need inspiration! 


	3. Chapter Three

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
Heero lay on the floor of the cell. He didn't know how long it had been since the guards had brought him back, nearly unconscious, to the dark room. He had remained where they had dropped him, trying with limited success to withdraw his mind from the pain that his body felt. Until he could do that, Heero knew that he would be unable to concentrate on devising a plan for escape.  
  
He struggled to sit up as the door to the cell was opened. He tried to prepare himself for another "interview," but to his surprise the guard merely placed a tray of food inside. When the door was closed, Heero made his way, painfully, to the tray. The food was simple and in small amount, and the water was warm, but it was better than nothing. He slowly ate the food, and then propped himself up against the wall to think  
  
There's not much that I can do in this shape, he thought. My only real option is to hope that the others realize that I'm gone. Heero grimaced to himself. He had no doubt that Duo at least would realize that he was missing, but he really hated the idea of having to rely on the braided Gundam pilot to rescue him. I really don't have a choice, though.  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted as the door to his holding cell was opened once again. The two guards from before entered the room, and once again hauled him to his feet.  
  
"I think the commander is ready to have some more fun with you now," one of the guards said. The other one snickered.  
  
"I wonder if he is just going to beat you again, of if he is going to go for more 'exciting' methods?" the other one goaded, trying to illicit a response from the silent prisoner. Heero said nothing.  
  
"Yes, I've heard that our commander has a taste for beautiful young men," the first one stated. "Especially ones in pain."  
  
Heero still did not reply, but he felt his insides clinch in fear. Cursing his weakness silently, he shoved the emotion away. I mustn't tell them anything, he reminded himself. I will remain silent.  
  
The two soldiers had brought him back to the interrogation room. This time, however, only the commander was present. He looked at the two guards with disinterest. "Lock him in the shackles, then stand guard outside the door. This interrogation session will be private."  
  
The two guards grinned sadistically, then proceeded to lock Heero's wrists into the shackles. Still grinning, they left the room, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Well, boy, I have a feeling that our session will go much better today," the commander said. "It shouldn't take long before you are telling me everything that I want to know."  
  
Heero fixed his steely glare on the commander and said nothing. "Don't worry, boy, you'll feel like cooperating shortly. In fact, in only a matter of time, you will be begging to tell me everything, just to stop the pain."  
  
Heero felt the fear begin to crawl back into his body, and this time he could not bury it. He clinched his fists involuntarily, drew in an unsteady breath. The commander laughed. "Nervous already, boy? I like to see you afraid."  
  
With those words, the commander crossed the room and seized Heero's chin in his callused hand. Using his thumb and his fingers, he pushed on the junction of Heero's jaw, forcing the boy's mouth painfully open. He viciously pressed his own mouth against Heero's, using his tongue to mercilessly plunder the recesses of Heero's mouth. The Gundam pilot gagged and reflexively struggled against his bonds. The commander stepped back, and slapped Heero's face, hard. "Are you ready to talk now, boy?" the commander asked.  
  
Heero gasped for breath, but he said nothing. He only glared at the man in front of him.  
  
"I see that it will take more to break you, boy." The commander pulled out a small, sharp knife. Heero flinched involuntarily, but the man did not cut him. Heero relaxed slightly, but what the man did next made Heero wish that he had been cut. He could deal with that, but not with what the man was doing now.  
  
Using the knife, the commander swiftly cut away Heero's clothes. The boy now hung completely naked in front of the man. "Do you know what I can do to you boy?" the commander whispered into Heero's ear. "So many things. I could cut you, or better yet, I could unman you. Is that what it will take to make you talk?" The commander lazily dragged the knife lightly down Heero's chest, stopping just above his groin. A thin trickle of blood welled up along the path. Heero didn't dare move; he just closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the pain that he knew was to come. He was surprised when he felt the cool touch of the knife disappear from his skin. "I think what I really want to do, though, is claim your beautiful flesh for myself." The commander let the knife fall to the floor, and walked behind his chained prisoner. Heero heard the sound of a zipper, and tightened his body, willing his mind to remain calm.  
  
I am trained to withstand pain, he told himself. I can handle this.  
  
However, no amount of training could have prepared Heero for the white-hot pain the seared through his lower body. He screamed in agony, a high- pitched wail of an animal in extreme pain.  
  
"That's right, boy," the commander grunted in his ear. "Scream for me. Tell me everything."  
  
Heero felt as though he was being ripped in two. He could feel the blood running in rivers down his thighs; he could hear it dripping onto the floor. The sound of the commander's grunts and the feel of his body hammering into Heero's pounded his senses, until the boy could feel the welcome abyss of unconsciousness swimming to the surface. The commander gave one final shove, and came with a yell. Heero reached out for the black nothingness that was just in front of him, and with a final whimper, passed out.  
  
The commander pulled out of the now unconscious boy's body. Using the remnants of Heero's clothes to clean himself, he called for the two guards. "Take him back to his cell. Monitor him, and let me know when he wakes up. He should be good and ready to talk then."  
  
  
  
* * * * Poor Heero! Don't worry, help is on the way! But the question is, will Heero recover? Stay tuned. 


	4. Chapter Four

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me. Oh well.  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
  
  
"This should do the job." Duo Maxwell grinned to himself and pressed the button on the detonation switch. Who would have thought that the Perfect Soldier would need rescuing? Duo eyed the two guards who were sprawled on the floor. Security hadn't even been that tight.  
  
The smoke from the blast cleared, and the braided pilot peered into the dark cell. He didn't see anyone. He couldn't have gotten the wrong room, could he? Suddenly, a form huddled in a corner moved, catching his eye. "Shit!" Duo hissed, moving quickly to where the body lay. "Fuck!" In the corner lay the battered form of Heero Yuy. He was unclothed, and his body was riddled with bruises and welts. Heero trembled violently and slowly lifted his head to look at Duo. His eyes widened in fear and he let out a strangled cry, his voice hoarse from screaming.  
  
"Please, I'll tell you! Just please, don't hurt me again!" The broken boy's body shook with sobs.  
  
"Heero, man, it's me. Duo. Look man, I'm here to get you out of here." Duo reached towards Heero slowly.  
  
Heero cried out and backed away. "Please don't touch me! Don't touch me, don't touch me!" His voice rose higher with hysteria. "Don't touch me, don't.touch." The Gundam pilot's abused body couldn't take the stress, and Heero fainted.  
  
"Shit, man." Tears ran down Duo's face, and he angrily swiped them away. Unbuttoning his shirt, he silently swore to kill whoever did this to Heero. He used the garment to cover Heero's nude body, and then he lifted the still form. He peered out of the room. He could hear shouts, but no one was visible. He ran as swiftly as he could to the hanger where he had hidden his plane. He carefully but quickly placed Heero into the small jet, and then climbed in himself. He took off just as a group of soldiers rushed into the hanger, ordering him to halt. From the safety of the sky, Duo smiled grimly down at them. "Don't you worry. I'll be back!"  
  
  
  
* * * * I know, it's short! Gomen, gomen! I'll try to have the next chapter up within a few days; I have to work around school and everything. What does everyone think so far? Comments? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Is anyone out there!?! 


	5. Chapter Five

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me, but if my friend ever succeeds in conquering the universe, perhaps I can convince her to give them to me.well, at least Heero. (  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
Warmth. That was the first thing his mind registered as he slowly regained consciousness. Heero opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a female form in front of him. "Relena," he whispered.  
  
Dr. Sally Po turned when she heard the boy on the bed speak. "No," she said gently. "It's Sally Po."  
  
"Sally.?" Heero struggled to sit up. A flash of pain shot through his body. With the burst of pain, everything came back to him. The burning pain, the humiliation, the shame.everything. He had been utterly and totally defeated. And in his mind, the most humiliating aspect of all was the fact that Duo had seen him in his weakness. He winced at the thought.  
  
"Heero," Sally's voice drew the bedridden boy back from the realm of his thoughts. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Heero didn't answer her. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and glared at the bed sheets as if his stare would burn a whole through their clean, pure whiteness. They were untainted, whole. He was merely.used goods.  
  
"Well, don't talk if you don't want to," Sally told him matter-of-factly. "Just hold still so I can change your bandages." She reached her hand toward him.  
  
Heero growled and shied away from her gentle touch. "I'll do it myself," he hissed. His movement had sent a new wave of pain through his body.  
  
"Nonsense," Sally admonished. "Just hold still."  
  
She was in the process of rewrapping his injuries when the door flew open. In came a cheerful-looking Duo. His eyes, however, betrayed the concern that he felt for his fallen comrade.  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to face the wall. He couldn't bring himself to face the one who had witnessed his shame. "Go away, Duo."  
  
The smile fell from Duo's face. "Heero," he began. "I just wanted to see how you are feeling."  
  
"Fine," Heero stated flatly. "You can leave now."  
  
Duo looked dejected. "I was here to bring you home, er, well, at least to the house that Quatre has secured for us."  
  
Heero flinched inwardly at the mention of the blonde Gundam pilot. The others. Certainly by now they had all heard of his humiliation. They would look at him with pity, and perhaps even disgust. He was not worthy to fight anymore. He had failed his mission.  
  
"No," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest, but Sally chose that moment to interject. "Duo, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"  
  
Duo looked confused. "Sure Sally," he answered.  
  
They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "Duo, as you know, Heero's been through a lot."  
  
"Well, of course, Sally," Duo said, exasperated. "I was the one who brought him to you, after all."  
  
"While he was unconscious, he cried out a lot. Mostly about the pain, but he also spoke about the shame. Duo, in his mind, you witnessed his shame. He feels humiliated. I don't think he is ready to face you or the other pilots yet."  
  
"Well, then where is he supposed to go? He can't stay here, it's not secure. OZ would have him again in no time."  
  
"No, he can't stay here," Sally agreed. "Duo, let me tell you the other thing that he cried out in his sleep. It was also the first word that he said when he regained consciousness. He said, 'Relena'."  
  
"Oh, that's the chick that he won't admit that he likes." Duo grinned in spite of himself. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him. "Wait a minute. Are you suggesting that we take Heero to."  
  
"The Sank Kingdom?" Sally smiled. "Precisely. He can recover there, and when he feels up to it, he will return to face you. Right now though, I think that girl might be exactly what he needs to recover. She has an inner strength to her, and I hope that she will give him a reason to live."  
  
"So how do we get him there?" Duo asked.  
  
Sally clasped her hand onto Duo's shoulder. "That, my friend, I will leave up to you. You arrange it, and I will make sure that he gets there."  
  
  
  
* * * * Well, here it is, Chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed it. To all of you readers, please review! I love to hear from you! Reviews are food for my muses! And as always, constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think! Ja ne minna! 


	6. Chapter Six

Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. At least, not in reality. But in my dreams.(  
  
Author's Notes: A straight line denotes a scene change. (Although you probably could have figured this out on your own.)  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
"That should take care of everything." Duo Maxwell grinned and leaned back his chair. The computer screen flashed a confirmation message across the screen; everything was in order. As he and Sally had suspected, Relena Peacecraft had been very willing to offer Heero sanctuary in the Sank Kingdom. Securing a plane for transportation hadn't been difficult either; it had only taken Quatre half an hour to arrange for a flight. Now the only obstacle to the plan was Mr. Heero Yuy himself. Duo frowned. He had a feeling that it was not going to be easy to convince Heero to go. He'd have to talk to Sally about that.  
  
___________________  
  
To Duo's surprise, it hadn't been hard to convince Heero to get on the plane. Of course, Sally and he had conveniently forgotten to inform the patient of the exact destination of the plane. They had merely told him that they were transferring him to a more secure location to recover, and Heero had been too distracted with his own thoughts to question them. Duo was glad that he wouldn't be around when Heero discovered exactly where this "more secure location" was. That would be Relena and Sally's problem.  
  
___________________  
  
Heero grimaced to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, the move from his bed to the plane had been painful. Excruciatingly painful. So painful, in fact, that he had willingly accepted the painkiller that Sally offered to him once they were on board. He cursed himself inwardly for his weakness, and then grinned darkly to himself. I'm starting to sound like Wufei, he thought.  
  
Thinking about the other pilot made him remember the visit that the others had paid to him. Wufei had wished him well, and in the same breath had sworn vengeance on those who had committed the atrocious injustice. Quatre had been teary-eyed, fretfully asking Heero if he was comfortable and if he needed anything. Duo had been his usually cheerful self, resolutely ignoring Heero's glares. Trowa had been silent. However, when the others had left the room, the silent pilot had remained. "You're strong, Heero," he had said quietly. "You'll overcome this." At first, Heero hadn't said anything. Trowa had turned to follow the others into the hall, but as he reached the door, Heero spoke.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa."  
  
Heero was drawn out of his thoughts when Sally tapped him on the shoulder. "Heero, we will arrive shortly," she said kindly. "Are you feeling well? I can't give you any more medication now, but I will have some prepared for you to take as soon as you are settled."  
  
"Hn." Heero looked out of the window. "Sally, where exactly are we going?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Sally responded. "We're transferring you to the Sank Kingdom."  
  
A thousand thoughts flew through Heero's mind at Sally's words, and almost all of them had to do with her. Relena. Against his will, the girl's smiling face appeared in his mind. He shifted in his seat, causing a wave of pain to radiate throughout his body. He grimaced slightly. Sally noticed.  
  
"You are displeased?" she asked. She had expected some sort of protest from the pilot, and had prepared a whole list of counter-arguments to strike down any complaints that he might have against their destination.  
  
Heero looked up at her, surprised. "No," he answered. "However, I would appreciate you letting me know about any other plans that you may have."  
  
"No other plans," Sally said cheerfully. "Duo and I just decided that the Sank Kingdom could offer you the sanctuary, as well as the solitude, that you need to recover."  
  
I should have known that Duo had some part in this plan. He seems to think that there is something between Relena and myself. Heero thought. I can leave once I am there and free from Sally's ever-watchful eye. I'll go somewhere where I can be alone, and figure out what to do from there. He didn't say anything, but instead he shut his eyes, indicating to Sally that he had no more desire to talk.  
  
Sally grinned to herself. This was turning out to be less difficult than she had expected! Little did she know that Heero was planning to make his escape soon after his arrival.  
  
* * * * Sorry that it took so long for me to update. And once again, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. The plot and setting is almost set up; once that's done, the chapters will get longer, I promise! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter Seven

I own Gundam Wing!!! Nah, just kidding! But I had you there for a second, didn't I? (  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
Relena Peacecraft sighed and pushed her honey-blonde bangs out of her eyes. She stared with resignation at the stack of documents that lay on her desk in front of her; it would be hours before she got out of here. She sighed again and looked at her watch. It read 5:00pm. It had been a long day. No, scratch that. It had been a long week. It had all started with the phone call that she had received from Duo five days ago.  
  
"Hey princess! This is Duo!" Duo had sounded as cheerful as always, but Relena could detect an underlying strain to his tone.  
  
"Hello Duo! It's nice to here from you. How is everyone?"  
  
"Well, um, see, that's sort of why I'm calling. It's about Heero."  
  
Relena sat straight up in her chair. "Has something happened to Heero?" she had asked, panic welling up inside of her.  
  
"Well, actually, yes." Duo had stated. "He was.well, he was captured about a week ago. We got him out okay, but they fu.messed him up pretty badly. The reason I'm calling is to see if he can stay in the Sank Kingdom while he recovers."  
  
"Of course he can, Duo! Any of you Gundam pilots are welcome here at any time!"  
  
"Relena, I won't lie to you. He's pretty rough. It's not been easy to keep him down this long; it's gonna take him a while to recover completely still. Whoever cares for him is really going to have their hands full."  
  
"Duo, what did they do to Heero?" Relena had questioned.  
  
Duo hadn't answered her. "I've got to get going, Relena. We'll send him as soon as Sally says he's fit to be moved. Thanks again, princess!"  
  
"Duo, I asked you what they did to." click. The call was disconnected. Relena had sat there for several minutes, staring at the receiver.  
  
Relena shook her head to rid herself of the flashback. She still didn't know exactly what had happened to Heero, but her imagination was giving her plenty of ideas, and none of them were pretty. She frowned to herself. Well, whatever had happened, she would make sure that he recovered. He had saved her before; she owed him.  
  
* * * *  
  
The plane made a relatively smooth landing, which Sally was thankful for. The last thing that Heero needed was to be jarred around. She looked at her patient; he was staring out of the window. He hadn't said anything since Sally had told him where they were going. She had no idea what he was thinking.  
  
"We're here, Heero!" Sally said cheerfully. Only her eyes revealed the concern that the doctor was feeling.  
  
"Hn." Heero continued to stare out of the window.  
  
"Well, what do you say that we get off this plane? I'm sure that you've gotten cramped up sitting there for so long."  
  
"I'm fine," Heero replied tersely. He brushed aside Sally's hand when she tried to help him up. Slowly he made his way to his feet. Funny, he thought. I am cramped up. Plane rides have never done this before. He brushed aside the thought and started down the aisle, concentrating on not limping.  
  
Sally followed the boy off the plane. He's so proud, she thought. I don't know how he can even walk, not with the injuries that he sustained. He is one hell of a pilot, that's for sure.  
  
A car pulled up just as they were exiting the plane. A young, well-dressed man stepped out. "I'm here on behalf of Princess Relena. Her Highness sends her apologies that she could not meet you here as she had planned, but she regretfully is in an important conference right now. If the young sir will come with me, please? We will take you to your residence promptly."  
  
"Go on, Heero," Sally urged. "I'll be along shortly." She smiled inwardly to herself. When Relena had been mentioned, there had been a definite softening to Heero's normally hard expression. It had been brief, but it had been there. Mentally, she patted herself on the back. It looked as though she and Duo had been right. Heero would recover well here.  
  
  
  
* * * * So, what did you think? How are the characters coming along? I want Relena to seem like a strong, independent young woman. I want to care deeply about Heero, but not to the point where she is hanging all over him. Well, at least not to begin with! ( Let me know what you think! Reviews encourage my muses, which help me write, which leads to quicker updates! Once again, thanks to all who read my story, and double thanks to those of you who review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

How many times have we been over this? I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Those lucky bastards over in Japan do.  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
He had to admit, this wasn't a bad place that Relena had set up for him. The young man who had met him at the airport had brought him to a small four-room cottage. Although it was on the school grounds, it was set off a bit as to ensure his privacy. The cottage itself was filled with light as the sunbeams filtered through the clear glass to dance along the freshly painted walls. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, all tactfully decorated and furnished. The furniture was simple but well made, and Heero could see that the cottage had been recently renovated, probably for him. It's too bad that I won't be staying here long enough to appreciate it, he thought. Just as soon as he could arrange it, he planned to leave. He would disappear for a while and recover on his own, and then, just as soon as he could, he would rejoin his comrades. Heero's eyes widened at this thought. He really did think of them as his comrades, didn't he? Funny, he thought. I always thought that I worked better alone, but as soon as I am alone, I am thinking about going back to them. When had his life gotten so complicated?  
  
He threw his duffel bag onto the wide bed in the middle of the bedroom. It looked very inviting, and he was so tired.Before he knew what he was doing, Heero joined his bag on the bed, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sally let herself into the cottage. "Heero?" she called. No answer. There were no lights on in the house; the sun outside was just setting, and the shadows were filling the rooms previously lit with sunlight. "Heero?" He hadn't left, had he? Perhaps she shouldn't have let him on his on.No, there he was. Sally smiled gently at the sight of the pilot stretched out on the bed, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful; all of the hardness usually etched in his face was gone. I'll leave him alone, Sally decided. I need to speak to Relena anyway; I'll go and meet with her first. With that thought, Sally turned and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero tossed restlessly in his sleep. The dream was fierce and relentless, and he whimpered slightly as the nightmare wrapped it dark tentacles around his mind, leaving him completely at its mercy.  
  
He was back in the cell; no, he had never left it. He had never been rescued. He shivered convulsively in the unheated room. He had pulled what remained of his clothing around his trembling form, as though it would protect him from the cold, as though it would protect him from HIM. The man that filled Heero's every waking moment with fear; the man that haunted his dreams, so that not even in sleep could he gain escape. The room was pitch black; even if he tried he could not see his hand when he held it out in front of his face. He liked the dark. When it was dark, he was safe. Without warning, the door to the cell flew open. Light entered the room, causing his eyes to well up with tears. Heero cringed and drew himself as far against the wall as he could. He knew his effort was futile; he had no power to stop the man. He had long ago learned to lie passively and endure the abuse; afterwards, he would continue to lay still, stifling his sobs as the blood trickled down his body, from his face, from his chest and back, from between his thighs.He was violently jerked from his thoughts as the commander jerked his head up roughly, claiming Heero's abused mouth in a painful kiss, his hands roaming over Heero's bruised form, hands that felt like thousands of snakes were slithering over the dazed boy. Against his will he cried out.  
  
And to his surprise was answered. A smooth, calm voice, only slightly tainted with anxiety, said, "It's alright, Heero. It's alright."  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena and Sally walked toward the small cottage together, conversing quietly. The doctor, unlike Duo, told Relena matter-of-factly what had happened to Heero. The girl blanched, and drew her hand up to cover her mouth with an expression of horror. Then she drew a deep breath, and recomposed her expression. You knew it had been bad, Relena, she mentally scolded herself. But not that bad. I guess I am still a naïve little girl.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Relena?" Sally asked, concerned. She had tried to give as few details as possible.  
  
"Yes, Sally, I'm fine," Relena responded, with only a slight tremor in her voice. It quickly vanished as she continued to speak. "How is he now?" she asked.  
  
"When I left, he was asleep. I thought it best to let him rest. No matter how much he might deny it, the trip here exhausted him."  
  
They had reached the cottage. Sally opened the door and held it as Relena walked in to the dark house. She flipped on the light switch, and instantly the kitchen was bathed in golden light. A small noise caught her attention, and she turned abruptly to Sally. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Sally didn't have a chance to respond before a fierce cry erupted from the bedroom. The cry was laced with pain and fear. Relena dropped her purse and ran for the room, with Sally following closely behind.  
  
In the light from the kitchen, Relena could make out Heero's form on the bed. He thrashed around violently, and cried out once more. Instantly, she was by his side, placing a calming hand on his arm. "It's alright, Heero. It's alright."  
  
  
  
* * * * Whelp, that's it for this chapter. So Heero and Relena are finally going to meet. What will Heero's reaction be? Will he still leave? Stay tuned to find out.( Oh, and I apologized for any OOC; I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.sigh.  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
That voice. It sounded like her.but it couldn't be. His terror-stricken mind would not let him believe that SHE was here.  
  
"Open your eyes, Heero," the voice instructed. "You're okay now."  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, the pilot opened his eyes. A face swam into focus. "Relena?"  
  
"Yes, Heero," the girl answered calmly.  
  
Sally's concerned face leaned over Relena's shoulder. "Are you alright, Heero?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero answered shortly. He was fully awake now, and any signs of weakness would not be tolerated.  
  
Relena, sensing Heero's unwillingness to talk about his well being, changed the subject. "I just came over to see how you were, and to see if there was anything that you needed," she said brightly. Her eyes, however, betrayed her other feelings. Within their blue depths were traces of worry and concern, and something else that Heero could not discern. The emotions that he saw there confused him, and he quickly looked away.  
  
"No, I don't need anything. You really went to too much trouble, anyway."  
  
"Nonsense!" Relena laughed. "You are my guest."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say to this, so instead he focused on getting up. His muscles had cramped up during his nap, and he couldn't quite hide the grimace of pain that flickered across his face. Sally immediately stuck out her arm to help him, but he brushed it away. In the faint light, Relena could see the bruises that colored his face; they were fading now, but still there nonetheless. His lower lip was still swollen and scabbed, and he had stitches on the right side of his head, closing up what had been a rather nasty cut across his temple. She paled, but said nothing. Heero brushed past the two women and headed toward the living room. Relena watched him as he walked away; his gait was funny, and he limped slightly. The horrified girl turned to Sally, who squeezed her shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Relena whispered to the doctor.  
  
"With time," Sally said. "There are other injuries that you cannot see, and he has stitches in several places as well. When those injuries are healed and the stitches are removed, he will walk easier. He was severely injured, but it is not the recovery of his body that I am worried about."  
  
Sally did not say what she was worried about, and Relena didn't ask. Instead, the girl shook herself, and smiled. "Well," she said. "I came by to visit Heero. I'm going to go and visit with him."  
  
Sally smiled at the optimistic girl. "I've got to leave for a while to get some supplies. He should be okay until I get back. Just don't let him leave, okay?"  
  
Relena nodded. "See you when you get back, then."  
  
She waited until Sally had left, and then she went and joined Heero in the living room. The dark-haired boy was silent, and Relena chose not to say anything, but rather just to enjoy his company. Seeing Heero again, even in such a state, had reawakened feelings inside of her. She knew that she harbored feelings for the pilot, but she also knew better than to reveal them. She was busy pondering over these emotions when Heero spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to be a burden to you," he said, not looking at her, but choosing instead to stare out the window.  
  
Relena looked at him, surprised. "You're not a burden, Heero. You are my friend, and you needed a place to stay. Friends help each other out, Heero."  
  
Heero turned his glance toward her, startled. "Friend?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Heero. You're my friend. You and Duo and Quatre and Trowa, and, well, I'm not really sure about Wufei, but I'd like to think that he is.all of you are my friends. And friends take care of each other."  
  
"Friends, huh?" Heero said slowly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, friends." Relena smiled at the boy sitting across from her.  
  
And Heero smiled back.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sally returned a little while later, and Relena stood up, bidding the other woman and Heero good night. Sally noted with satisfaction the gentle look that came over Heero's face when he told Relena good night. She sighed, however, when it vanished as soon as the girl left.  
  
"Well, what do you say, Heero? Let's get those injuries cleaned up."  
  
The process was not an easy one, but Heero was a cooperative patient. He didn't complain or fidget, even when Sally knew that her actions were painful or uncomfortable. The only sign of pain that he revealed was the fine sheen of sweat that formed over his body as he forced himself to remain quiet. When she was through, she helped him sit up. "Well done, Heero," she told her patient. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I'll be staying up at the school should you need anything during the night. I'll see you tomorrow morning, otherwise."  
  
Heero only nodded in response, his breathing slightly heavy.  
  
"All right, then. Good night." When he didn't say anything, Sally smiled once more and left.  
  
When Sally was gone, Heero lay down heavily on his bed. Every muscle in his body ached. Gingerly, he rolled on to his side and closed his eyes. It took a while, but sleep finally came.  
  
  
  
* * * * With the semester over, I have found that I have more time to write. I have also gotten several kind reviews, and I would like to thank those people who made them. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I could use some suggestions, though. I am kind of stuck about exactly how Heero and Relena's relationship should begin and progress. I mean, I know where I want it to end up, but as far as how to get there, if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	10. Chapter Ten

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it has finally come! No, I did not die. ^_^ I have, however, finally emerged from beneath the rock under which I have been hiding. It's been a long time since I have written anything other than history papers, so we will see how this goes. I make no guarantees. =P  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
For once, Heero's sleep was dreamless. The haunting presence of his attacker that normally haunted his sleep was absent. It was if the visit from a certain golden-haired angel had chased away his demons. Yes, she really was like an angel. Heero would never admit it to himself, and much less to her, but he definitely had feelings for the quiet, brave young woman who constantly went out of her way to help others. It had been a long time since he had let himself acknowledge the fact that he cared for another, and it was not an easy thing to do.  
  
Heero awoke slowly from his sleep. Sunlight was pouring in through the window; he had been asleep for a while. Easing himself from the bed, he made his way to the adjourning bathroom. After splashing his face with cold water, he spent a while gazing at his reflection. He hardly recognized himself. His face still bore the bruises from the beating that he had endured, and there was the long cut on his temple. He knew that other marks marred his body as well. He shuddered, and then pushed any thoughts of his injuries away. As long as he did not dwell on them, he could keep the monster that lurked in the shadows at bay.  
  
Heero headed down the hallway till he reached the living room. The room was brightly lit as the sunlight seeped in through the windows. Inwardly, he cursed. There was no computer in the cottage, and he had no idea where his laptop was. It was probably back at the safe house, where he had left it before he left for the failed mission. He needed that laptop so he could figure out where he was going to go from here. Surprisingly, Heero felt a twinge of regret when he thought about leaving. The cottage was nice and peaceful, and then there was Relena. The young woman's kindness left him with a strange, warm feeling. She had called him her friend. It had been a long time since anyone, well, besides Duo, had called him that. He really had become weak. Heero pushed away thoughts of Relena. She would only distract him.  
  
The sound of the front door opening brought Heero out of his thoughts. Sally entered, carrying her medical bag.  
  
"Ah, Heero, you're up," Sally greeted him cheerfully.  
  
Heero grunted. He hated the sight of that medical bag. It reminded him of the pain and the shame that he had endured.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Heero turned and walked back down the hallway to the bedroom. Sally sighed, and followed.  
  
Half an hour later, Sally sat back and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Heero lay on the bed, breathing heavily. He was sweating again. Sally used a towel to gently dry him off.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Heero?" she asked gently.  
  
"No," he answered shortly. "Just, can you leave?" He wasn't facing Sally, but she could hear the pain in his voice.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back this evening, though. Try to rest today." With that, Sally stood and walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
Heero lay on the bed, trying to regain control over his breathing. His body ached. Pain was something that he had been trained to endure. But this pain, coupled with the humiliation of allowing himself to be violated, was almost unbearable. He could feel the unshed tears burning in his eyes. With what little strength he had left, he punched his pillow, and let out a cry that was something between a furious battle cry and a choked sob.  
  
Relena walked down the path to the cottage where Heero was staying. She carried a couple of bags containing various food items. She knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she let herself in. She went into the kitchen, where she sat down the bags and set about making sandwiches. She set them on the table, and went to find Heero. The door to the bedroom was shut, so she knocked tentatively. Once again, there was no answer. Relena cracked the door cautiously. "Heero?"  
  
The form that was laying on the bed stirred, and Heero turned to look at her. Relena almost staggered backwards at the look of immense pain and suffering that was on his face. Relena hurried into the room and knelt by the bed. "Heero, what can I do?" she asked, gently stroking the sweat- soaked hair off of the young man's brow. Heero didn't answer; he only started and tried to stand. Doing so caused him to pull one of his many wounds, and he flinched.  
  
What Relena really wanted to do was embrace the injured boy and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she could just imagine how Heero would react to that. Instead, she gently helped him put his shirt back on. "I've made sandwiches," she stated. "Shall we?" She held out her hand to help Heero up.  
  
Heero stared up at her for a moment, and then slowly accepted her offered hand. "Relena. Thank you." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Nope, still don't own 'em.  
  
Anyway, in an attempt to please my faithful readers, the plan is to make this chapter longer than the other ones. We'll have to wait and see, though. ^_^  
  
HEALING PEACE  
  
Heero and Relena sat across from each other at the kitchen table. The room was awash with sunlight, giving it a cheerful atmosphere. Even so, Relena couldn't help but notice the dark shadows that haunted Heero's face. Some were healing bruises, but others were far more lasting; in the shadows that played across his features, Relena could see the pain and emotional distress that her friend, the man that she loved, was feeling.  
  
Heero picked up the sandwich that sat in front of it. Meat, cheese, and vegetables poked out from between the bread. Slowly, almost carefully, he took a bite. He looked up as he was chewing, and caught Relena looking at him. He quickly swallowed the mouthful. "What?" he asked.  
  
Relena only looked slightly abashed at being caught while gazing at him. She recovered quickly, however. "Is it good?"  
  
Heero looked startled at his question. Food was food. He realized that he had never really stopped to consider whether or not a certain item of food was "good." And certainly no one had ever asked him what he thought of the taste of something. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's a simple question," Relena teased. "If you don't like my sandwich, you can tell me."  
  
Heero looked shocked for a second. "No," he finally stated. "It's delicious."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Relena shut the door of the small cottage. *Well, that was fairly successful,* she thought. The lunch had been peaceful; to most, it would have seemed to be uneventful. But to Relena, great progress had been made. Progress in the area of Heero Yuy. For the second time since he had arrived, he had let his guard down when it came to her. He was pleasant to be around, even with the shadowed look that haunted his face. *I will figure out a way to erase those shadows,* Relena absolved. *Any way that I can.*  
  
With her goal in mind, Relena headed back up to the school. She had meetings to attend, and, at least for now, Heero seemed to be relaxing peacefully.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero gingerly leaned back in one of the padded chairs that adorned the living room. In his hand he held a paperback book, which he opened to the first page. Before she had left, Relena had pointed out the bookshelf that lined the wall in the room in which he sat. She had casually suggested that in between her and Sally's visits, he might be able to find amusement between the covers of the many books. Heero had just nodded, but a few minutes after she left, he had proceeded to select a volume. Reading would keep him distracted, and right now that was what he needed. Distraction. Anything to keep the terror that lurked within the recesses of his mind at bay. Perhaps, when Relena returned, he could convince her to take him up to the school, so that he could use a computer and figure out what he was going to do from here. He wasn't ready to rejoin the other pilots; not right now, at least. But, he also didn't feel as though he could afford to spend too long in leisure while the others worked. He had a mission to complete, after all.  
  
*What's wrong with recovering here, though?* he thought. *This place is secure, OZ doesn't know where I am, I have needed supplies.* The idea of remaining near Relena was oddly comforting. He also didn't feel enthusiastic about having to search for another place to stay. As much as he hated to admit it, in his condition, travel would be difficult, to say the least. For now, remaining here was probably the best idea. *Only until I have recovered,* he told himself. *As soon as I am fit to travel, I'll leave.*  
  
Satisfied at having made a decision involving his course of action, Heero settled back to read his book.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Duo cursed and slammed his fist against the desk. All the time that he had spent looking for the OZ commander that had captured Heero, and still nothing. It was as if the man had disappeared off of the face of the planet. *I should have just blown the whole base while I was there,* he told himself. As soon as he thought it, though, the image of Heero as Duo had found him appeared in his head. Duo was still haunted by the image of Heero, unconscious, covered only by Duo's shirt. *That's why I didn't destroy the place at the time,* Duo realized. His friend had needed help immediately, and at the time, helping his friend was the only thing that Duo had been thinking of. Now, however, Duo had a different goal in mind. Finding the bastard that had hurt Heero, and punishing him with the wrath of the God of Death.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Unknown to Duo, Relena was also searching for Heero's abuser. In the Sank Kingdom, she had requested that the profiles of all OZ soldiers and officials posted at the base that Heero had been captured at be delivered to her. Not to raise suspicion as to the cause of her request, Relena had also requested profiles of soldiers posted at three other bases. That way, anyone who might be curious as to why the leader of the Sank Kingdom was interested in OZ soldiers could not conclude that it was due to a very important prisoner that had been held captive recently. Once she had the profiles, she would figure out what to do from there. Obviously, the man would have to be brought to trial for his crimes. However, she wasn't sure that Heero would be ready to testify against the man, not to mention the fact that Heero could not take the stand anyway, because according to OZ, Heero was a criminal as well. Relena sighed. She'd figure everything thing out if she was able to determine the identity of the man who had hurt the person that she loved.  
  
__________________________________  
  
A week, and then two, passed relatively uneventfully. Relena continued her daily visits to Heero's cottage. The bruises that had covered his face faded finally, and the day came and went when Sally removed the stitches from his body. Relena was relieved to see that the odd gait with which Heero had walked vanished with the removal of the stitches. Sally assured her that Heero was healing very well. Relena, however, was still concerned. Although he was pleasant when she was around, his eyes were still haunted. And even though he never spoke of it, Relena was fairly sure that he still had nightmares. It was something that troubled the girl greatly. She was at a loss at to what to do to.  
  
Relena shook herself from her thoughts and pushed her chair back from her desk. She stood, stretching. It was mid-afternoon, and the day was gorgeous. *Perhaps a day outside will be good for Heero,* she thought. Although the pilot sometimes sat on the porch of the cottage, he rarely ventured further than that. Relena knew of a small lake not too far from where the cottage lay, and it was fairly secluded, so she didn't need to wonder about people asking questions about the man that accompanied her. *Yes,* Relena concluded. *I think that a day outside is just what Heero, and I, need.*  
  
__________________________________  
  
It had been a trifle difficult to persuade Heero to leave the confines of his cottage. But, with a little pleading, he had reluctantly agreed to accompany Relena to the lake. Thus, the two teenagers walked next to each other down a wooded path toward their destination. Heero was silent, while Relena talked about this and that. While she was talking, she stole a sideways glance at her companion. Heero walked leisurely next to her, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his blue jeans. The sleeves of his white button-down shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and the first two buttons were undone. His dark brown hair, freshly washed, lay haphazardly over his brow. He was staring up at the trees above him, apparently lost in thought. Relena stopped walking, half expecting the man to run into her, since he appeared not to be paying attention. But, as aware and nimble as ever, Heero stopped as well, his gaze never leaving the trees. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what you are thinking about so intensely?" Relena asked, and Heero sensed a note of teasing in her voice. He looked at her.  
  
"I was just thinking that since I am nearly healed, I should be making plans to leave soon," he stated directly.  
  
Relena looked shocked for a second, but she quickly regained her composure. It was true, his wounds were nearly healed; of course he would want to leave. "If you must," she replied. "Tomorrow, I will bring you up to the school and you can use a computer to figure out where you want to go." She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She had always known that he would have to leave sooner or later. She would have just preferred that it be later. Changing the subject, she said, "Well, we are almost at the lake. Let's enjoy the outing." She held out her hand.  
  
Heero's gaze softened as he looked at her. Without hesitation, he accepted her offered hand. Her hand was soft and delicate, so different from his callused one, hardened by years of training and battle. "This is nice," he commented.  
  
Relena smiled. "Isn't it?" She led him the rest of the way down the path. They arrived at the shore of the lake. The afternoon sun glinted off of the water, sparkling brightly. They made their way down to the water, and sat down near the edge. Neither person said anything more; they simply relaxed by the water's edge, enjoying the day and each other's company.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Sir, we've located the fugitive." The young soldier looked over his shoulder at his commander. "Our sources tell us that he is in the Sank Kingdom.  
  
"Good work, soldier." The commander smiled darkly. "We'll make plans to immediately recover the fugitive. We cannot allow our reputations to suffer by permitting an escaped prisoner to remain on the loose, now can we?"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oooh, cliffhanger! *evil grin* Perhaps, if I receive many nice reviews, I can be persuaded to update soon...  
  
Nah, just kidding. I promise to update as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
